Existing computer security solutions are based on “patch-and-pray” and layers upon layers of equally insecure and partially effective protections. Some current solutions include network firewalls which try to repel attacks from the outside and/or inhibit communication from “inside” to the outside world. It is said that these systems are “hard on the outside and soft on the inside.” Once compromised, firewalls do not typically provide any additional situational awareness or remediation.
Other existing solutions require installing software on a machine such as a server or user computing device that becomes part of the computing base of a machine and may increase the attack surface of a machine. These products are not immune from cyber-attack and also add complexity to the network devices and tend to decrease operational efficiency. While some of these products may provide a level of protection they do not provide any sort of independent cyber situational awareness.